


Rainy Days

by fernwehgeplagt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernwehgeplagt/pseuds/fernwehgeplagt
Summary: Mycroft picks Gregory up from work.Just a little self-indulgent fluff, after a stressful week.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Rainy Days

It has been one hell of a week for Mycroft Holmes. Dealing with Ambassadors from, what after a week of negotiations, felt like every bloody country this earth has is not his favorite pastime, contrary to popular belief. Trying to get people to do what's best for them and _his_ country is excruciating on good days, but by Friday afternoon after his week from hell, the gray, wet weather of London he usually adores, is starting to make his bones weary and his heart longing for his home, a wine glass in hand, in front of the fireplace and the company of one Gregory Lestrade.

Finally, after one last phone call, that was even worse than sitting through 'Les Misérables' with his parents last autumn had been, he was free for the day. Not wishing to jinx his chance at freedom, who knows when the next crisis will arise?, he was on his way to leave the office. If the traffic isn't too bad, which it should not be at this particular hour, he might even get to collect Gregory from work. Smiling slightly to himself at the prospect of seeing the other man and cuddling up with him on the sofa, Mycroft bids his goodbye to his staff members and gets in the familiar black car. Quickly shooting his _boyfriendpartnerlover?_ Gregory a text, letting him know he will be there in a few minutes. 

By the time he arrives at Scotland Yard, it is raining heavily. Gregory is standing outside, cigarette in his mouth, frowning into the distance. Unwilling to get out of the car, because of course he did not have his umbrella today _(thank you very much, Sherlock),_ Mycroft patiently waits for Gregory to finish his smoke. Which he has. 2 minutes and 13 seconds ago. Unobservant as other people may be, there is no way the DI has not noticed the government issued car, but still. He is still standing there, waiting. 

With a heavy sigh, Mycroft gets out of the car, hoping to collect Gregory quickly. He only wants to go home. _Their home?_ _Home with him and soon. Please._ As Mycroft catches Gregory's eye, the man smiles at him, bright as the soon itself. "Hello, love", he says, discreetly reaching for Mycroft's hand. Returning this brilliant smile comes easier to Mycroft now than it did in the beginning, "Hello to you, too, darling. Pray tell, what are you still doing out here?"

Stepping around him and ignoring the rise of the other mans eyebrow, Gregory steps into the rain and pulls Mycroft with him. Leaning his body against the others, he quickly presses a kiss into the corner and says, "How else could I have stolen a kiss in the rain from you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hoped you enjoyed my little story! Please do let me know if you did.  
> This work is not beta-ed or Brit-picked. (´・ω・`)


End file.
